


Happy Birthday

by melletsbix



Category: Tracob - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: 8-Ball - Freeform, Birthday Sex, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Passionate, Sex Tape, Smut, Vanilla, blowjob, pretty vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melletsbix/pseuds/melletsbix
Summary: "Aw, Jake," I giggled, moving the mess of presents and gift wrap so I could crawl over and sit myself on his lap, "are you all embarrassed, babe?"His eyes flickered up to meet mine, and he had a little smirk on his face."Well, I was. But now you're on my lap, so I'm not going to complain." He told me, snaking his arms around my sides so he could link his hands together behind my back.It was my turn to blush slightly."Jacob!" I whined, and he just pulled me closer."Shut up." He said softly, suddenly more serious, but still with that lighthearted smirk on his face. A soft laugh escaped his lips as I continued to blush and giggle childishly.His eyes flickered down from my eyes to my lips, and then back up to my eyes again. I knew what he wanted to do, and I didn't mind. I'd be more than happy to kiss him."Just.. shut up." He whispered again, leaning forward to silence the giggles that I'd still been emitting.





	Happy Birthday

* * *

 

I giggled as Jacob reached into his bag one more time.

It was my seventeenth birthday, and my mum had allowed me to have Jacob over since she had to be at work till late. She was always skeptical of him coming over, since we were dating and obviously just 'horny teens' that couldn't be trusted on our own. But it was my birthday, so she made an exception.

Jacob had been gifting me presents for the past twenty minutes, most of them small and silly items.

(For example, an extendable fork because i always steal his food, even if he's sat opposite me. He 'just wanted to make that job easier for me'.)

The only one that seemed to be serious was a cute necklace he'd gotten me that was a simple rose gold chain with a heart outline charm.

"Okay, last one." Jacob laughed with me, and I nodded excitedly.

I loved getting gifts and opening them and appreciating the thought that went into them, and Jacob knew that. I'm assuming that's why he got me so many.

Still grinning, Jacob handed me an awfully wrapped circular object, and I outright laughed at how silly it looked.

"I bet it's a CD." I joked, and Jacob just continued to smile at me. He motioned impatiently for me to open the gift, and giggled when I finished unwrapping it and just looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

"Wow! A magic 8-ball! Just what I've always wanted." I exclaimed sarcastically, and he smiled at me.

"I thought it would be fun to ask it things." Jacob explained with a shrug, and I nodded. I set the device to how it's supposed to be when you ask it things, and giggled as I asked it my question.

"Does Jacob really love me?"

Jacob gasped in mock offence that I'd think to ask that, but watched as I flipped it over and watched the answer float to the top.

"It says, 'Better not tell you now'." I giggled, scowling dramatically as I looked at Jacob with faux suspicion.

"Jacob, is there something I should know?" I asked dramatically, placing one hand on my hip and tilting my head as he laughed loudly.

"Babe, look at the pile of things I bought you," He paused, and I glanced at the stupid items surrounding me, "all for you."

"I mean, a toilet shaped coffee mug wasn't  _really_  top of my wish list." I pointed out. In reply, Jacob put on an angry face, and slammed his fist down onto the 'bullshit!' button he'd bought for me. I looked at him, trying to seem unimpressed, but I knew the amusement was showing from what he replied with.

"What? Coffee looks like shit, might as well drink it from a toilet."

"I'm actually done with you." I groaned with a laugh, falling back to lay on my bed as Jacob picked up the Magic 8-Ball.

"8-Ball, is Troye really ' _actually done_ ' with me?" He asked, before closing his eyes and shaking the object roughly. He then flipped it over, and gasped happily.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"Its sources say no, Tro. Good job you're not done with me, because I'm staying the night."

"Ha ha. You're hilarious." I said sarcastically, and he just poked his tongue out.

"Let's ask the oh-might 8-Ball more questions." He suggested, and I nodded (even though I turned away from him to roll my eyes subtly first– he's such a child).

I took the ball from his hands, and shook it gently as I asked my question.

"Um, is Jacob horny right now?" I asked with a childish and immature giggle. I flipped over the 8-Ball, and more giggles flowed when I saw the answer.

"It says 'without a doubt'." I told him, and looked up.

I found him with a slightly flushed face, and he was looking down at his lap.

"Aw, Jake," I giggled, moving the mess of presents and gift wrap so I could crawl over and sit myself on his lap, "are you all embarrassed, babe?"

His eyes flickered up to meet mine, and he had a little smirk on his face.

"Well, I was. But now you're on my lap, so I'm not going to complain." He told me, snaking his arms around my sides so he could link his hands together behind my back.

It was my turn to blush slightly.

"Jacob!" I whined, and he just pulled me closer.

"Shut up." He said softly, suddenly more serious, but still with that lighthearted smirk on his face. A soft laugh escaped his lips as I continued to blush and giggle childishly.

His eyes flickered down from my eyes to my lips, and then back up to my eyes again. I knew what he wanted to do, and I didn't mind. I'd be more than happy to kiss him.

"Just.. shut up." He whispered again, leaning forward to silence the giggles that I'd still been emitting. He was successful in shushing me, but I managed one more breath of a laugh accidentally as he placed his lips on mine. I don't think he knew he was doing this, but his fingers traced patterns up and down my back as our lips stayed still for a few moments, and it caused me the most delightful shivers. His touch always drove me insane.

His lips were moving in slight and gentle motions against mine, and I smiled at the feeling. I allowed my eyes to fall shut, just so I could focus on how his touches felt. His lips felt so gentle so warm, and for a few moments I wondered if this kissing session would stay as innocent as it was, or grow more passionate.

My questions were answered when Jacob's lips parted against mine, and I felt his tongue gently pressing between my lips in request for entry. I obliged, and let his tongue ease my lips apart so our breaths and tongues could mingle. I felt my hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck as the kiss began to grow heavier.

It was definitely no longer innocent.

A gasp slipped past my lips when Jacob moved to rest his forehead against mine for a moment, and I drew in a deep breath, still wanting to shudder at the whispered touches over my back.

"You're so pretty." He breathed, causing a hot blush to creep up onto my cheeks. I dipped my head slightly in response, my hands still resting on his shoulders.

He chuckled softly at my action, and removed one hand from its resting point so he could lift my head.

"Don't hide. I love seeing you blush."

That just made me flush more, but this time I didn't look back down.

Instead, I leaned in again, and connected our lips with a content sigh from my nose. Kissing was quite possibly my favourite thing to do, especially when things got as passionate and wet as they were now.

Jacob wasted no time in poking his tongue into my mouth this time, and let his lips slide up so my upper lip was between his. I subconsciously leant in closer to him as he sucked and tugged at it gently, and then went back to our lazy, open-mouthed kiss.

With my eyes shut for the moment, I could focus on how it felt to be touched like this. One hand of his was caressing my jaw, and the other continued to trace its gentle patterns onto my spine. And the way the kiss itself felt was indescribable.

I could feel it speeding up, and the laziness we'd started with was quickly growing into desperation and hunger. Our lips were pressed harder against each other, and my hand that still rested on his shoulder gripped in a needy way at his white t-shirt.

All I could focus on was how soft and warm his lips and mouth were, and how fucking good it felt to be exploring him like this. A tiny part of me felt the urge to let a soft moan slip through my lips, but I held it back. Why did I always get so turned on from simply kissing?

Wordlessly, Jacob let his lips wander from mine. His hot, firm kisses traced a line along my jaw, and then down my neck till he reached the hem of my high-neck top. He detached his lips from my skin, and I fluttered my eyes open to see him biting his lip as his hand on my back fell down to toy with the hem of my shirt.

"Can I..?" He requested gently, and I just nodded, lifted my arms, and let him pull it off me in one smooth movement.

As soon as my milky skin was exposed to him, he pushed me back gently so he could look at my chest and stomach. I saw hunger in his eyes, and it excited me right to my core.

"When will your family be home?" He checked breathlessly, not moving his gaze as he let one finger trace a light line up the centre of my torso. A deep shudder ran through me, and I let my eyes fall shut for a moment.

"Not for a few hours." I replied, making sure my voice was just as soft and quiet as his in fear of breaking the intimate ambience in the room.

"Good." Was his simple reply, before his hand fell from tracing intricate patterns across the front of my torso to holding me at the dip in my side, and he leant back down so his lips could reach my neck again. On instinct, I tilted my head to the side so he could have more access to my sensitive skin. I wasn't even slightly embarrassed when he chuckled at my antics.

As his lips glided over my skin, I let myself grip at his t-shirt. Something had clicked in my mind, and I just wanted the layers between us to be gone. I wanted to be able to run my hands over his chest, and feel his heated skin.

From that point on, I began noticing how my skinny jeans had gotten considerably tighter around my groin, and how heated my abdomen felt. Not to mention how sensitive my dick was getting.

Everything Jacob did sent a pang of heat to my groin, and I wanted more. So much more.

"Jakey." I whined breathlessly after a little while.

I had been waiting patiently for him to lay off the neck kissing (even though I enjoyed it thoroughly), but he wasn't stopping, and I wanted his t-shirt off.

"Mm?" He hummed in response.

Just as I was about to answer, he stopped pressing random open-mouthed kisses to my skin, and latched his lips to where he knew I was most sensitive. Right at the middle of the base of my neck.

My breathing hitched, and I bunched up the fabric of his shirt in my hand when he started to suck on the erogenous area. I tipped my head back and let my mouth drop open in a gasp when his teeth grazed over the skin, and then he went back to sucking, but harsher this time.

"Jakey.." I breathed out again (without knowing where I was going with my words), a whisper of a moan in my words. Whenever he kissed me right there I melted like putty in his hands, and he knew that. If he ever wanted me to relax, he'd kiss it gently, and if he wanted me to get excited, he'd kiss it like he was then.

A real moan slipped past my lips when he pulled his lips off my skin, making sure to nibble harshly as he did so. Why did that feel so fucking good?

His eyes looking into mine, he pulled off his own t-shirt, revealing his gorgeous chest and stomach to me. A little smile graced my lips, and I couldn't help but let my hands roam over his perfect skin.

"Can these come off now, baby cakes?" Jacob asked me softly, and I just tilted my head, my dazed mind not comprehending his words properly. But I suddenly understood when his fingertips grazed over my crotch. I found myself nodding violently.

"Yes," I breathed, pausing before adding a whisper of, "please."

And then Jacob was carefully undoing the button of my jeans, and tugged them down my hips and legs till I could kick them off. Most of the pressure on my cock was relieved, and I felt it rise slightly now the restraint wasn't there. It felt nice.

"Aw, baby. You're so hard already." Jacob teased suddenly, and I opened my eyes (not that I remembered shutting them) to glare at him playfully.

"Shut up," I whined childishly, before an idea popped through my head. My eyes darkened in lust, and I leant in so my lips were by his ear, and added on a (hopefully) seductive whisper, "and touch me."

I saw Jacob's body go tense for a moment at my words, and felt his shaky exhale on my shoulder as he pushed me back slightly. I kept a slightly innocent look on my face as he pushed me further back so he had room to take off his jeans too, and then only our boxers (and socks, I guess) were keeping us apart.

"You're so hot." I groaned to him, my eyes flickering over his body as he smirked cockily.

"Thanks, baby."

I let myself rest against the headboard of my bed as he crawled over to where I now sat and watched curiously when he bit his lip. His stare held a hunger, and his gaze was aimed low on my body. I realised what he was contemplating, and waited with an air of impatience as he reached out his hand and once again let his fingertips merely brush over my covered dick.

I lifted my hips slightly, silently asking for more, and let my head drop back when he slipped his hand underneath the hem of my boxers and touched me gently.

"This what you wanted, hm?"

The only thing I could do in response was nod, but then his hand was gone and I was left whimpering.

"Baby, I had... I have a question." He said softly, and I tilted his head. Was then really the time for him to ask me a question? It was my birthday and by that point I just wanted to be fucked.

"Mm? What is it?" I asked in the same tone, leaning my head back against the headboard.

"Well, I brought my camera up here with me," He started, gesturing vaguely to his bag with one hand, "and I thought that we could.. maybe film some things. Would you be okay with that, baby?"

My eyes widened at that, and I was silent for a moment. On the one hand, he could've posted it anywhere or someone could've looked at his camera roll. But on the other hand, it sounded extremely hot to be able to go back and watch us. I'd always sort of wanted to see what I looked like during sex (Jacob always said I looked absolutely breathtaking, but I wanted to see for myself).

"I don't know, Jay." I muttered, a slightly anxious wave washing over me. The rational and sensible side of me always took over in decisions like this.

"Why don't we let the 8-Ball decide?" He questioned, and I nodded.

I couldn't help that my eyes wandered down his body as he leant over the side of the bed to retrieve the 8-Ball (it'd fallen during our make out session), and bit my lip at the perfect curve of his ass. Filming a sex tape didn't really seem awful (not at all), but I was always told not to take nudes, let alone film myself doing something like that. There's a first for everything.

"8-Ball, should Troye and I film some of what we're about to do?" Jacob asked innocently, his smirk contrasting with his tone.

I couldn't help but bite my lip as Jacob gently shook the ball and then flipped it over. A happy grin came over him, and his eyes flickered up to mine for a moment.

"It says, 'without a doubt'. Are you okay with that? Like, really, you can say no." Jacob assured me, and I nodded.

"It does sound fun. No posting anywhere though, got it?" I said sternly, and Jacob nodded easily. He discarded the 8-Ball without a second thought and crawled back over to me.

"Why don't you suck me off first, and I film it. Then you can watch it later and see how fucking hot you are with your lips wrapped around my dick, hm?" Jacob whispered seductively to me, and I bit my lip again as I nodded. I shuffled to be sat back on my heels, and glanced down to see the prominent tent in my boxers. I would've been embarrassed if Jacob's bulge wasn't just as big.

I watched him retrieve his camera from his bag with hunger in my eyes. No matter how hard I tried my gaze kept drifting down to his huge bulge that I'd soon have the pleasure of uncovering. At the thought of tugging away his boxers to reveal his rock hard cock, I sucked my bottom lip in between my teeth and nibbled thoughtfully.

My gaze stayed on his lower regions until he sat on the bed in front of me. My bottom lip was still pulled between my teeth as he got into a comfortable position leaning back against the headboard, and then un-capped the lens of his camera.

"Okay, angel." He mumbled, and I waited patiently as he fiddled with the camera settings.

After ten seconds of him fiddling around with it and me admiring the concentration on his face (he has the most adorable concentrating face; he furrows his eyebrows a little, and when he concentrates  _really_  hard his tongue pokes out of the corner of his mouth a little. Adorable), a smile grew on his lips, and he glanced up at me for a moment.

"All ready." He told me with a grin. I smiled back at him, and nodded in a slightly hesitant way. I was nervous, but excited at the same time.

Jacob settled his camera in one of his hands, and pressed record. I smiled again up at him, and then set to work.

I tried my best to act as if he wasn't recording my every move, and traced some patterns down his abdomen with my fingertips. It was one of my favourite things to do, since Jacob was so ticklish.

After that, I wasted no time in hooking one of my long fingers under the hem of his boxers, and giving them a harsh tug down. My wide eyes stayed focused on his cock as it sprung free, slapping up to lay on his tummy. I tugged my bottom lip back between my teeth in a hungry manner, but continued my task of tugging his boxers all the way down so he could kick them off.

"God, you're hot." Jacob murmured as I settled myself to be laying down on my front, propped up on my elbows so I could get a better angle at his dick.

My blue eyes flickered up to meet his for a moment, and I sent him a little innocent smile before I grazed my fingers over his cock with featherlight touch to see how sensitive he was at that moment. The answering shudder and sharp inhale gave me all the answer I needed. A tiny smirk tugged up at my lips as I continued running lines up and down the length of him, teasing him with how light my touch was.

"Tro.." He whispered, lifting his hips up slowly as if to beg for more, but in a polite way.

My eyes flickered up to his face once again, and I giggled slightly.

"Okay, okay." I nodded, and then wrapped one fist around the base of his arousal to hold it upright. At my touch, Jacob's free hand bunched up a load of my white sheets, and he breathed out shakily.

I wet my lips gently with my tongue, and then let them part slightly as I looked up to the camera and Jacob once more. I leant my head down, and pressed my lips in a gentle manner to the head of his cock. At the touch, I felt him tense up (one of my hands were resting firmly on his inner thigh, and I was rubbing constant patterns into the skin with my thumb), and tasted the tiniest amount of pre-come leak out.

To tease him a little more, I flicked my tongue out to lap it up, and hummed at the sweet taste. He always tasted good.

Even I was getting a little impatient with myself by then, so I decided to go a bit further. I parted my lips again, and slowly wrapped my lips around his head. Satisfaction coursed through me as his thighs tensed further, and his hips bucked up ever so slightly. The sound of a breathy moan filled the room, as it would've been silent if it weren't for Jacob's harsh inhales and exhales, and soft moans.

"Please, baby," he breathed unsteadily, "more."

I complied with his request, and let my eyes flutter shut as I sunk down on him until I could feel his cock at the back of my mouth. If I had a gag reflex, I would've gagged by now, but lucky for both Jacob and myself, I didn't.

I went down on him further, but not quite all the way down yet, and sucked gently while running my tongue around wherever it could reach. At his gentle moan to the action, I repeated it, but sucked slightly harder, and hollowed out my cheeks.

"Uh, yes, Tro." He breathed out shakily.

I opened my blue eyes to look up at him, ignoring the camera, innocently, and maintained eye contact with him as I began to pull my lips off of him. I still sucked as I did so, leaving my cheeks even more hollowed.

He took a few deep breaths when my mouth was off him (even if he could still feel each of my warm breaths against the now wetted skin), and let his head drop back slightly.

"Fuck, you're so hot." He complimented me, and I just giggled. I knew my cheeks were slightly tinted red at his comment, but this was no time for being cute.

My fingers, that were still wrapped around the base of his cock, began to pump his dick as I caught my breath, still keeping the touch light so my mouth could do most of the work.

Once my breathing was normal again, I tilted my head and kissed my way up his cock. I knew he liked me to do so, as he'd told my many times how sexy I looked like this.

"Come on, baby. Please." He whimpered.

I smirked at how vulnerable he was at that moment, and did as he asked.

This time I didn't ease my way down his arousal. It was already slick with my spit, so I went straight down onto it. I pushed down as far as I could, and felt the tip of my nose brush against his skin.

"Oh my  _God_ , Troye." He moaned, louder than the rest of his moans beforehand.

It made me want to smirk knowing I had that effect on him.

I slowly began to bob my head up and down on his dick, and opened my eyes (that I didn't remember closing) again to meet his eyes.

"Oh, fuck, babe." He moaned loudly, and suddenly his hand that wasn't holding the camera was in my hair, gripping tightly. I made a sound of surprise in return, and he jutted his hips up into my mouth.

"Fuck.." He groaned in a drawn out way, pushing me down by the hair so I was forced to nuzzle my nose into his crotch as he continued to thrust up into my mouth.

This was by far my favourite part of giving Jacob blowjobs; it got to a point every time where he almost lost control, and couldn't control the sporadic thrusts of his hips into my mouth and down my throat. It was hot as Hell, and I was more than happy to do it for him.

But him taking control made me just that much more horny. I couldn't take it anymore, so one of my hands trailed down from his thighs to cup my erection. I knew I couldn't do much for myself in this position, but the one thing I could do was grind against my hand.

So that I did.

A moan (muffled by Jacob's cock) escaped my mouth a few seconds later, causing Jacob to curse once again as I continued to grind dirtily against my hand. It frustrated me that the thin layer of my boxers kept me from really touching myself, but what could I do in my position? Nothing.

Jacob suddenly pulled me off of his rock hard cock a few moments later, panting to himself as I lay in confusion.

"You alright?" I asked, my words slightly shaky from how I was still rolling my hips.

"Yeah– just– didn't want to– come yet." He told me breathlessly, his head falling back again.

I nodded in understanding at that, but continued to roll my hips into my soft skin, biting down harshly on my bottom lip because fuck I loved to do this. After a couple more rolls of my hips I let my head drop down to Jacob's thigh, and nibbled gently at the skin there. It was a way to gently tell him that he was mine. All mine.

I kept grinding faster and with more pressure as the seconds ticked by, and a few soft moans passed through my lips as I felt Jacob's eyes and the camera on me.

It was only when my moans became needy and almost whore-like, that Jacob spoke softly to me. I could feel a gentle heat beginning to pull at my abdomen, and I knew that if I kept going I could come just from this alone.

But Jacob had different ideas.

"Babe, stop. We don't want you coming just from that, do we? I haven't even touched you yet." He said, and I glanced up at him with lust-filled eyes to see him about to stop the camera.

It was funny. I'd  _almost_  forgotten that it had been filming my every move, but as I became aware of it again I buried my face back into Jacob's naked thigh.

He chuckled at my sudden innocence, and I heard the beep signalling he'd turned the camera off. I relaxed a little, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

They quickly filled up with lust again when I saw his messy, slightly sweaty hair, and how turned on he seemed.

I quickly got onto my hands and knees and crawled up so I could straddle his hips, ignoring his moan at the contact of my clothed ass to his cock.

"Let's.. Get those off you now." He suggested, leaning over to place the camera on the bedside table.

I nodded in response, and quickly tugged off the tight material, sighing out when the pressure was relieved from my arousal. I glanced down, and felt my cheeks go a shade or two darker when I noticed the beads of pre-come leaking from me too. I smiled in a slightly shy way towards Jacob, and then crawled to be straddling his hips again.

As soon as I was there, though, he changed his position. He got himself into a position of leaning forwards with his legs crossed. He gently encouraged me to get up on my hands and knees and to turn away from him, and then realised what he wanted to do from this position.

He wanted to eat me out. I was sure of it.

My suspicion was confirmed when I felt two hands get a hold on me, one on either of my ass cheeks. I pushed back into his touch slightly as he gave the skin a light squeeze, and stared down at the white sheets hungrily as I thought of what he was about to do.

In fact, I was so busy fantasising about it that when he pressed a light kiss to my ass, I flinched slightly in surprise. My cheeks flushed harshly at my action, and I giggled at myself.

I heard (and felt) Jacob chuckle at my behaviour, before another, harder kiss was placed just above the tight ring of muscle. I pushed back into his touch once again, just wanting him to get started, but he had other ideas.

Both of his hands were still kneading my skin gently as he licked a stripe up from my taint to my hole, and I gasped at the feeling.

"Jacob." I whispered, once again not knowing where I was going with my words.

"Mm?" He hummed, his hot breath hitting my hole straight on.

"Please." I whimpered. Even I was astonished by how needy I sounded.

He didn't answer me right away, only pressed another kiss to my skin, this time directly over my needy hole. I took in a sharp breath at the action, squeezing my eyes shut as if to prepare myself for his next action. I smirked to myself as he spread my ass cheeks apart, pressing his parted lips to my hole once more, but this time with more pressure.

I arched my back involuntarily when his tongue pressed against my hole, and pushed back against his tongue. I was silently begging for more.  _Please_ , Jacob.

My silent wish was granted, as he suddenly pointed his tongue and poked it inside of me. As he started gentle moving his tongue in and out of me I was met with the memory of the last time he'd eaten me out.

Our position had been different that time. It had been the first time I'd sat on his face and oh my  _God_  it was one of the best things we've ever done. There's something indescribably amazing about having your boyfriend massaging your thighs as you hopelessly jut your hips back and forth over his tongue. I remember how I almost came untouched just from that, but as soon as he slid one hand from my thigh to hold my dick, I knew I was a goner. As soon as his thumb pressed down into my slit ever so slightly, I lost it.

But, back to reality, this was just as good. It just sucked that I wasn't in control this time.

Jacob was the one who controlled the pace, and he was probably only going this slow so I wouldn't come from this again. I assumed this was only prepping me for what was to come.

A sultry moan slipped through my lips as he abruptly removed his tongue and poked it back in. I couldn't seem to stay still, my hips constantly rolling back towards his mouth, and my back constantly going from arched to straight. It just felt so good to have his mouth on me like that that I didn't know what to do.

"Mm, Jacob..." I groaned as he groped my ass particularly harshly at one point, and I was in such a pleasured daze that I didn't hear him uncap the bottle of lube he'd discarded onto the bedsheets.

I guess that was why it surprised me so much when suddenly his tongue was replaced by two lube-covered fingers. I gasped harshly, and arched my back with my face buried into the sheets. I kept pushing back onto it, wanting more. Needing more.

I needed more inside of me.

My hips began jutting back on their own accord toward his fingers, and I heard him chuckle when I whimpered in a needy way. I just needed him to curl his fingers up  _just_  that little bit and I'd see stars.

"Jacob, please..." I moaned, holding my breath in anticipation.

But he didn't do what he knew I wanted him to. Instead, he added a third cold finger, resulting in another moan.

I always felt kind of kinky when he prepped me, because I loved the feeling off my asshole stretching to be loose enough to fit his cock in. It made me feel dirty and I loved it. Plus, the sting was, in a weird way, amazing.

"Okay, I think you've had enough of that." Jacob decided when I really started to roll my hips back onto his, steady 'uh's leaving my mouth each time his fingers got close to my prostate, even if he never touched it directly.

I just whimpered at that, not being able to find it in myself to talk coherently. He'd get the message.

"Shhh," He soothed me gently, the one hand that was still firmly holding my ass cheek rubbing back and forth gently, "just give me a moment."

And after that whisper, I just nodded and bit my lip.

I heard the ripping sound of him tearing open a condom packet, and then waited for him to roll it on his dick.

I knew he'd done it when a light gasp escaped his lips. I knew he was teasing himself as he put on lube. It just annoyed me ever so slightly that I couldn't be the one teasing him with my hand wrapped around his rock hard dick.

"Okay, angel. You ready?" He asked me gently, and I just shook my head slightly.

"Oh– Why not?" The confusion in his voice made me chuckle slightly, and I changed my position to be sat on my heels as I turned to face him.

"I wanna see you when we make love, Jakey." I told him softly.

I knew my cheeks were tinted pink, but the little smile on his face told me I didn't have to be embarrassed.

"You wanna ride me, babe?" He asked suggestively, and I looked at him as I thought about it.

We'd done it once like that, and I only had fond memories. There was something hot about both being the one in control and not being the one in control at the same time. I could bounce on his dick, sure, but when it comes down to it if Jacob wanted to he could hold me by the thighs and force me to go at whatever pace he desired.

"Okay." I answered with a soft smile.

"Great." He breathed, and shuffled back so he was sat once again leaning back on the headboard of my bed.

"C'mere." He said with a chuckle, and I crawled over to sit with a leg either side of him.

I glanced down at his cock, and subconsciously wetted my lips gently. A smirk arose to my face as I inched forwards until I was lined up above him, and then I glanced up at him with a shy smile. I could feel his heated gaze on me, and when I saw the amount of lust clouding his vision I couldn't help but blush again. I made him that turned on. All me.

I put my hand out under me awkwardly to hold his dick up, and lined my now-stretched hole up to it. This was one of my favourite parts, feeling him stretch me just that little bit more than his fingers did. And he knew that, so purposefully left the slightest part of prepping me out.

I gasped happily when I began to lower myself onto him, and tilted my head up with a happy hum at the feeling of the head of his cock stretching my ass that much further. I could still feel his eyes burning into me hungrily as I slowly continued my action, and that only caused a smirk to arise once more. That was quickly wiped from my face though, as I suddenly got past his head and could finally swallow the rest of his cock up inside me. A tiny moan slipped through my lips, and I heard the breathiest of ones come from him too.

"Oh my God, Troye.  _Move_. Please." He moaned softly, and I felt smug at the power I had. It was my turn to tease him (or at least until I couldn't handle it anymore).

I took a deep breath before I slowly raised myself up, and moaned softly again. The feeling of our skin (even if separated by lube and a condom) rubbing together was addictive.

"Troye." He groaned when I went down on him again, still at an agonisingly slow pace. I was teasing the both of us.

"Hurry up." He complained breathily, but I only giggled in a slightly childish way.

My giggles cut off when I felt a hand under either of my thighs. Well, him getting tired of the teasing didn't take long.

I gasped when he abruptly pulled me up, and then dropped me back onto him. My toes curled at the feeling of bottoming out so quickly, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

He repeated the action a couple more times, but at one of them I shifted slightly. It was the best mistake I could've made. His cock was suddenly aimed to brush right up against my prostate.

I swore I could see stars on my eyelids as I threw my head back.

"Fuck!" I gasped, my muscles clenching involuntarily as he continued to bounce me on him. He just kept brushing against that spot, and every time I'd gasp, cuss, and maybe moan. My head was almost permanently tilted back in absolute pleasure, and my back slowly arched.

It was as if my body was showing Jacob a visual of how much I was feeling right then.

"Right there, baby?" He asked softly, though his voice sounded strained as my muscles clenched around him again.

"Oh  _God_ , yes!" I mewled.

I suddenly felt the need to hold onto something as he lifted and dropped me again, so my hands instinctively shot out to hold his sides. I knew digging my nails into the skin would maybe hurt him and leave marks, but right then the pleasure was so much—almost too much—and I needed to hold him to ground myself. I let my nails dig into his skin, and moaned loudly again as his cock rubbed up against my sweet spot once more.

"Fuck, Tro." He gasped, and I just let out an incoherent whimper.

My stomach started to feel hot and tight after a few minutes, and I knew I wasn't going to last very long but I honestly didn't care.

Only when my body started shaking (as it always did when I was on the verge of orgasming) did Jacob seem to realise I was close, as he jutted his hips up into me. No longer was he picking me up and dropping me, but he just held me up so he could use my convulsing asshole as he pleased.

"Fuck!" I moaned, digging my nails into him harder as my hips involuntarily started rolling in tiny motions, and then suddenly I froze for a moment. My breath was caught in my throat, my nails were dug right in to Jacob's skin, and my back was arched so harshly that the tiniest hit probably could've damaged my spine.

And then I wasn't frozen anymore. I was spurting come from my cock randomly, all over Jacob's stomach and chest. I could feel him continue to thrust harshly into me, and when he started slowing down I knew he'd come as well.

My breathing was heavy and uneven as I came down from my high. I wanted nothing more than to lay down and cuddle with my boyfriend from that point onward, but I felt too lazy to move. I just wanted to bask in the glow I felt right then, no matter how much discomfort my ass was in.

"Baby, lift up." Jacob prompted gently, and I opened my eyes to see him gently coaxing my thighs to lift up so his dick could be released.

After that he set to the job of, one, taking off the used condom, and two, cleaning up his stomach with a wipe. While he did all this I just continued to catch my breath, now sat in between his legs.

"Shit, that was amazing, Tokkie." He told me, his tone honest. That was all it took for my cheeks to burn bright red, and for the realisation that I was naked and exposed to kick in. It didn't matter that he'd just seen me naked for however long that was, I wanted to be safely covered again.

I scrambled to get changed into boxers and a tee shirt at that revelation, ignoring Jacob's amused chuckles, and then let myself crawl back onto the bed, right up next to Jacob.

"You tired, angel?" He asked me, and I just nodded.

I shuffled closer to him, and wrapped both of my arms around him so I could nestle into his side. My head dropped down onto his shoulder, and I sighed in content.

"So... No round two then?" He asked, his voice half-jokey and half-serious. In response I just gasped and lightly slapped him in the chest.

"Jakey!" I whined, and continued to bury my face into his skin in a flustered manner.

"What? We have a video of you giving me a blowjob to watch later, so... I'm up for it when you are." He told me with a giggle, and I slapped his chest again, slightly harder this time.

"Jacob! Stop!" I whined in the same tone as before, and he full out laughed that time.

It took him (and myself, for I'd joined in with his giggling at some point) a couple minutes to recover from the laughter, and then the aura in the room was all calm and content.

"Happy birthday, sweets." Jacob stated out of the blue, leaning down to kiss my hair. I felt his smile against me.

What a happy birthday indeed.

 


End file.
